


rose, scent, kiss.

by suyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, anyway scream soty, more jibo shit from me are we surprised? no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyoo/pseuds/suyoo
Summary: bora coming home from a cuddly date with minji and realising that their shirt smells like minji. bora pulls their shirt up to their face to smell it before it fades away.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	rose, scent, kiss.

the moon was beautiful, just like bora was. minji looked into her eyes and saw nothing but stars and pure affection - she just wanted to be beside her forever, whether it was in a platonic way or not, and she'd do everything within her power to keep it that way. bora was like a cluster of stars - so, so beautiful and yet so far out of her reach. she loved to observe bora, loved to notice every little detail about her and add it to the collection of things that were making her slowly fall in love with her, loved to be in her presence, and yet, she was blissfully aware that she couldn't have her. not in the way she wanted to, anyway. bora was the entire cosmos, and minji was just an amateur astronomer, observing her from a mile away and sharing her beauty with others.

it wasn't as though bora didn't know minji existed. infact, they considered each other best friends - platonic soulmates, almost. they would do everything together, from painting something dumb to crying with laughter over a dumb edit one of them had made. each time they were together, it was like they were both encased in some kind of bubble that stopped them from ever being harmed at all. when they were together, neither of them could be harmed and neither of them were saddened. when they were together, they were constantly in euphoric bliss. bora loved everything about minji, and minji loved everything about bora, and they were inseparable. no matter what, they'd always find their way back to each other. they'd been best friends since they were both six, and they planned to never leave each other's side, no matter what happened along the way, because they wanted to watch each other grow into the best forms of each other. it was like bora was a better version of minji that the other girl vowed to protect with her life.

it was a cold thursday night and minji missed bora. it was only 7pm and she saw the girl two days ago, but she was missing her. she missed her warmth, her presence, her heartbeat, her everything. she craved the girl, and it hadn't even been more than 48 hours since they were last together. she wasn't sure why she felt so empty, so lost, so unprotected, but she didn't like it. she needed kim bora in her arms one way or another. she felt so alone, so deserted, so insecure when she wasn't with her. she so desperately wanted to be in her arms again, to smell her scent, but she also didn't want to bother the girl who she knew was already stressed with exams as it were. she wanted all of her attention constantly, but she knew what bora was like with her exam preparation and that if minji interrupted it she most likely wouldn't be best pleased, but the thought of a small yet angry bora only filled her stomach with butterflies so without a second thought, she called bora and asked for her to come over again. she crossed her fingers, hoping the younger girl wouldn't be busy because minji needed to be in her arms again, needed to feel safe and secure again. she needed comfort.

so, when bora knocked on her door almost half an hour later, minji had to hide just how ecstatic she was. she engulfed the younger girl in a smothering hug and whispered, "i missed you", into her ear as she stroked her hair softly, giving it a soft kiss.

bora blushed slightly but just giggled to play it off, hiding her face in minji's neck and trying to move the conversation along. "missed you too," bora whispered back quietly, "it's weird without you." minji sighed internally, thanking the lords above that the feeling of emptiness wasn't only on minji's side and that bora felt the same way back. she felt content and safe knowing that bora felt somewhat the same way she did. she knew that it wouldn't be to the same extent, but she was just happy that bora wasn't weirded out by minji yearning to see her again after less than 48 hours. she was just happy that she had bora in general. minji hummed, hugging the girl tightening and breathing in her perfume - noting that the girl smelled of marshmallows and hope. bora smelt like home - she was home, to minji.

bora felt like home personified, and minji was so, so happy that bora was her person and nobody else's because she really isn't sure what she would do if bora wasn't there for her.

she held bora close to her chest, hiding all of her feelings somewhere in her brain for a later date. her romantic feelings could wait - bora was always going to be more important than whatever shit her heart had decided to pull. "mmmm." minji mumbled, pulling the girl closer, wanting to feel closer and more engulfed with her warmth and everything about her. she felt bora chuckle against her shoulder which made her blush.

"you okay?" bora asked quietly, leaning back to analyse how the other girl looked. minji had an obvious blush on her face that she tried - and failed - to hide with her bright blue hair, and she quite honestly looked a mix of scared and surprised. bora panicked, wondering whether she had overstepped a boundary or something, but the thought quickly vanished when minji wordlessly pulled her back in for another hug, letting out a soft noise of contentedness.

as cliche as it sounded, bora's arms were where minji belonged.

without another word being spoken between the two of them, they sat on the couch and minji instinctively wrapped a loving arm around the smaller girl's frame and pulled her closer. minji smiled softly - it was like having a galaxy in her arms, so full of light and stars, and so vulnerable. bora looked up at minji and saw the light in her eyes as she smiled softly back, absentmindedly reaching for the smaller girl's hand.

"sure you're okay?" bora asked once more, rubbing her thumb on minji's hand, watching as the blue-haired girl's eyes darted everywhere except bora's. minji only nodded, a soft smile appearing on her face. bora sighed before leaning all of her weight onto minji, simply lying on top of the other girl as she played with her hair a little, watching as minji's face crinkled as she smiled. "you alright? please talk to me," bora pleaded, not faltering the fingers threading through minji's hair.

"i-" minji tried, but the words did not leave her mouth. she just sighed and let bora play with her hair softly, basking in the warmth she radiated as she appreciated how safe and content the younger girl made her feel. "i missed you is all." minji simply said, sighing loudly. "i don't know...it's hard to explain." minji trailed off, not really sure how to form sentences or words that strung together, so she just pulled bora closer to her, not wanting to ever let go.

"i understand," bora replied, giving her a smile and a soft squeeze of her hand. "i'm here for you." and that's all bora needed to say to make minji feel like everything would be okay. minji thanked her as her voice began to falter and sound shaky, but bora didn't mind - she never did, as long as minji was alright.

-

bora got home at around 2am that night after minji had managed to fall asleep in her arms. it wasn't as though she wanted to leave - if anything, she would have stayed there for as long as humanly possible - but she had exams the day after and she knew that if she spent any more time at minji's then it would be detrimental to her studies. and she loves minji, but her studies were more significant. bora checked her phone once more to see whether minji had awoken by the time she had left until now, decided that minji was fast asleep by now, and turned her phone off to get ready for bed, when she got the sudden urge to smell her hoodie.

and she did.

and holy fuck, it still smelt like minji.

bora teared up - and she had no idea why. just the scent of minji was enough to make her feel emotional, and she hated it.

she hated how emotional she got, hated how vulnerable she was, hated how easily she got upset. she hated herself because she never knew how to handle her emotions when it came to minji. she sighed and rolled over in her bed, staring at what would usually be minji's side of the bed. she hid her face in the soft silk, inhaling minji's scent, or lack thereof, and instantly got a wave of euphoria. she never realised just how carefree and content minji made her feel, until she smelt minji's hoodie, and all of her anxieties went away. as much as bora wanted to ponder what on earth this truly meant, it was 2am and she needed sleep. so, she decided to do something risky and impulsive by sending "sleep well babe <3" to minji, before shutting her phone off and plonking it on the bedside table. she never failed to hug close the rabbit that minji won for her once, though. bora just hoped minji was doing well without having her physically there.


End file.
